


Involuntarily Volunteered

by ColonelTravis1836



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelTravis1836/pseuds/ColonelTravis1836
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABC Studios needs a new sponsorship, and they feel Thenard Inc. is perfect for the part. Courfeyrac was scheduled to meet with the CEO but has a hangover. Now it's up to Combeferre to keep the appointment. That's when he meets Eponine Thenardier, a dark, vicious and intimidating woman that he is deeply attracted to, and cannot back away from...especially since she won't let him.</p><p>Disclaimer: Sexual Content in this story; viewer discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

I sometimes forget to take into account, that my phone’s vibrate mode, sounds a hundred times louder and more obnoxious when I leave it on my wooden nightstand.

 

To add insult to injury, it’s not like I set up my alarm or anything. I was hoping to sleep in today and catch up on my work at a reasonable hour. Nope. It has to be a text.

 

Texts at this time in the morning are the cock block of my goodnight’s rest. Perhaps I should’ve seen that coming before I signed up to work with this media production company: A.B.C. Studios.

 

I groaned and picked up my phone.

 

06:32 am. September 28th.

 

My text message icon has the number “1” in the upper corner. I opened it up.

 

Of course. My roommate and colleague: Courfeyrac.

 

**Hy ‘Ferrre uhg hangvero plz help!**

I’ve gotten so used to his drunken slur of texts that solving them became a second nature to me. In thirty seconds I cracked his code.

 

**Hey ‘Ferre. Huge Hangover please help!**

Usually, our Graphic Designer, Grantaire is the one who should be associated in this matter. But I think it’s safe to say he has actually grown immune to hangovers. I know it sounds impossible, but you have to keep in mind; we live in a world where kids’ ideas to go outside and play, are only to catch the rarest of Pokémon with that data-ruining app. Or that we have presidential candidates that make Panem from Hunger Games seem like a more stable form of government. Anything is possible, and therefore, Grantaire can grow immune to hangovers.

 

_BUZZ!_

I didn’t even look at my phone. I huffed and got out of bed.

 

I exited my room and walked across the hall to Courfeyrac’s room. I’ve dealt with his personality before…come to think of it I seem to have dealt with EVERYONE’s personality before. I knew exactly how to walk around the bullshit and just be blunt.

 

I pounded on the door.

 

 _“OW! Do you have to knock so loudly?!”_ His voice moaned from behind the door.

 

I didn’t even ask to open the door. I just walked right in. It’s gotten routine by now, so I didn’t really care.

 

“That’s what you get for waking me up just to take care of you!” I said in a normal tone.

 

“Ugh! Why are you yelling?!” Courfeyrac grumbled, holding his pillow to his head.

 

“Yelling? Oh, I’m sorry. I did not realize I WAS YELLING!” I said, my voice growing louder.

 

For his part, Courfeyrac clutched his pillow with one hand, and presented the middle finger with his other.

 

“Well, it serves you right! Getting wasted the night before you have that big interview…Call me old fashioned, but people usually go out drinking AFTER they’ve nailed the interview. And before you can nail anything, you had to go get hammered!” I said.

 

“Look man…” Courfeyrac said under his pillow. “I forgot I had the interview today! How was I supposed to know the interview would happen right after our wrap party?”

 

“Wrap party? For what?! We produce mediocre web shows!” I pointed out.

 

“Hey! You know we’re working on that!” He finally lifted his pillow off of his face.

 

“Our latest commercials are not making us enough money, Courf. You know that!”

 

“Hey! You knew what you signed on for when you agreed to run this studio with us!”

 

“Technically, no I didn’t.” I said honestly.

 

“Well, at least you did me a solid. After all, I had Prouvaire give your office a brand new makeover!”

 

“Which I did NOT ask for, nor want as I have mentioned in the past!” I pointed at him.

 

“Well can you do me a solid today at least?!” He asked, with his usual puppy dog eyes.

 

How the hell can his hungover brain function enough to produce his puppy dog face?!

 

“Courfeyrac, it took Feuilly months to secure an interview with this potential new client. Having them as a sponsor could really get us out of this pickle we’re in. There is no way I am cancelling this interview!” I said.

 

“Wait…I’m not asking you to CANCEL per say…ow!” Courfeyrac said, clutching his head after emphasizing the word “cancel”

 

That’s when he did his puppy dog stare again. “…no. No!” I said, backing away. “I do not do well with interviews and you know that!”

 

“Hey, Marius had the questions prepared! You can read off of a list can’t you?”

 

“Did you check with him and make sure the questions are presentable?” I asked him.

 

“Yes, ‘Ferre. Now can you please just do me this one solid?” He pleaded.

 

I tilted my head back and mouthed _“Why me, God?”_ before looking at him again and saying “You owe me Big time for this.”

 

He smiled and it looked to me like he was about ready to pass out again.

 

That’s when I walked straight to his window, and drew the curtains open in one fluid motion, causing the patient to scream and shield his eyes in pain.

 

“Now we’re even!” I said as I walked out of the room.

 

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

After I showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and adjusted my glasses, I went over to my closet to see what I should wear.

 

I decided on a blue buttoned down shirt, black dress pants, my nice shoes, and a dark-brown suit jacket.

 

 _So much for my gym shorts and sleep T-shirt_ I grumbled.

 

Meeting Feuilly in the kitchen, I asked him what time he scheduled the interview for. I was hoping perhaps it could be 11:00 am so that I could make my grilled cheese sandwich and savor it before getting into my car.

 

When he said it was 8:30, I sighed and made my sandwich and had a brown paper bag ready.

 

When Prouvaire came into the kitchen I asked him to give me a run-down of what I was involuntarily getting myself into.

 

He explained that this is a corporation that funds non-profit organizations. The CEO apparently is extremely influential; whatever idea or proposition they offered, it happened no matter what. They turned heads in the political world with the amount of change they bring.

 

Whatever.

 

So I grab my sandwiches and put them in my bag, collect my binder which has all of the notes I need, and head out the door.

 

As long as I’m driving to the place now I might as well tell you what each of us does.

 

Courfeyrac Jackson is our Producer; Feuilly Woychek is our Talent Booking Agent; Jehan Prouvaire is our Social Media Guru; Marius Pontmercy is our Researcher and Content Writer Grantaire Ramirez is our Graphic Designer; Bahorel Westbrook is our set designer; Bossuet de Maux is our Cameraman; Joly Burns is our Editor.

 

Enjolras Travis is our talent whenever we aren’t able to find any. He hosts his own show where he goes into these obnoxious political rants about local government and how corrupt it is. Imagine a watered down version of the Daily Show with Jon Stewart.

 

And as I have been seen to these guys as their Guide, they’ve selected me as their Director for the shoots. God only knows why they’d want ME to lead. It’s not like anyone has respected me before, or have taken me seriously enough…

 

…sorry.

 

Anyway, we have an extremely small space. I don’t even know how we were able to convince Mrs. Houcheloup to let us set up the studio down in the basement of her cute little coffee and tea shop called the Musain Café, but it’s the best we could do.

 

Besides Enjolras’s political agendas, we also are big on giving not-so-well-known people their limelight on our website. That is provided as long as they show up to do their talk shows.

 

I would be greedy if I said that they come around 20% of the time. Maybe they’re too disheartened by our space, or how our videos come out.

 

 _Fuck!_ I thought to myself. _I’m sounding a lot like Grantaire!_

 

Well, another forty minutes of travel time later, and I finally arrived in the city.

 

Damn! I keep forgetting it’s easier to take the bus into the city. But then again, how far of a walking distance is it from Port Authority to whatever building the interview is in?

 

So I pull my car into the first parking garage I could find. It was the Icon Parking System on North End Ave in the Tribeca section.

 

When I pulled over to the gate, the parking attendant asked me how long I was going to be here.

 

I wasn’t sure how long this interview was going to take. So I just guessed at the top of my head and said “I’ll try to be back here within the hour.”

 

He nodded and handed me my parking voucher stub. I thanked him and exited the garage. I walked in the direction of the World Trade Center Tower. Enjolras likes to maintain his patriotism by calling it the Freedom Tower. I took a couple of moments to stare up and admire its beauty.

 

I stopped at a corner and opened up my portfolio binder, and looked at the information that Marius put together. Jeez…I sure hope it will be enough to get the sponsor.

 

If we managed to get the opportunity to collaborate with them, it would be pretty straight-forward: They fund our studio, and we advertise them via our made commercials.

 

I turned right away from the WTC, and walked along West St. I checked the Google Maps on my phone to give me the directions to the address I gave it.

 

When the little automated voice told me I have arrived, I looked to my right.

 

This building did not look like it was up for long. Stainless steel…windows that look like they’re the length of the building yet no wider than a door’s frame. From the layout of the building, compared to its’ neighbors, this really belongs on the Avenue of the Americas by Rockefeller Center or Fox News.

 

I took in a couple of deep breaths and walked straight in.

 

I approached the receptionist.

 

“Excuse me? Hi, I have an appointment with…” I looked at the information Marius gave me. “Thenard Inc.?”

 

“One moment, sir.” The receptionist said before picking up her phone. “Can I get your name please?”

 

“Well the appointment is registered for a Courfeyrac Jackson, but he actually had food poisoning last night…” I’m laughing on the inside. “…so I’m filling in for him. I’m his colleague, Combeferre Sanderson.”

 

“Okay.” The receptionist said hesitantly. Why the hell do receptionists/secretaries always have to have hesitation when they try to confirm things? And why do they always look at you as if you have two heads?

 

“Front desk, I have a Mr. Combeferre Sanderson here for an appointment with Thenard Inc.?”

 

I shifted from my toes to my heels in awkward silence. “Yes, but Mr. Jackson is reportedly unable to keep the appointment, so he sent his colleague in…okay. Alright! Great!” And with that she hung up.

 

“32nd floor.” She said, motioning for security to let me through. I approached the third row of elevators, and entered “32” on the keypad, and waited for the elevator to arrive.

 

As soon as I stepped through the doors, I could’ve sworn I heard somebody mutter “Another one, huh?”

 

I turned around and saw they were looking in my direction. I didn’t have time to ask what they meant before the doors closed tight.

 

The elevator moved a little faster than I anticipated. I nearly lost my balance. Before I knew it, the doors slid open right on level 32.

 

I approached the receptionist’s desk.

 

“Mr. Combeferre Sanderson?” she asked. I nodded. “If you can just have a seat, I’ll let Miss Thenardier know you’re here.”

 

I thanked her and walked over to the row of seats by her desk as she picked up her phone.

 

Miss Thenardier.

 

Interesting. Is the business name a take on her last name? Eh…I guess I’ll never know. Judging by the looks of this place, there’s no way she’ll want to do business with us. This lobby alone was pretty much marble everything. It seemed to have a Ritz appeal to the interior design.

 

I’m sure Bahorel would go nuts over this place, and could be inspired to replicate our sets to imitate this lobby alone.

 

“Yes, ma’am. He’s here…and I thought maybe you’d be interested to know…” I heard her talking quietly on the phone.

 

That’s when I noticed there was a camera in the upper right corner by the elevator. It swerved towards my position and stopped.

 

“Yeah I definitely think so.” She said before hanging up. She then stood up and looked in my direction. “Miss Thenardier will see you now!” She smiled.

 

I got up and thanked her. She walked with me to the hallway…where at the very end were to very large doors.

 

“Just go right in!” She motioned for me before returning to her desk.

 

I put a hand on the large door…it had a material of leather to it…strange. I twisted the doorknob open and peeked around the corner.

 

Holy. Shit.

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The whole office was windowless. Whereas the lobby and the hallway were marble, her office was covered in rich mahogany.

 

In the center of the wall facing me, was her desk.

 

When she swiveled her large in my direction, I felt like my breathing pattern skipped a millisecond.

 

I was anticipating a much older woman, possibly in her late forties; perhaps the “Miss” came from a divorce I thought.

 

This woman couldn’t be a day older than 24. She had her hair pulled back. It was straight and black. Her eyes were a cold black. She had on red lipstick, the shade of red that appeared intimidating. Her whole appearance was intimidating. And also, extremely hot.

 

What kind of tricks could she have pulled to become a CEO? And one as successful as this one?

 

“Mr. Sanderson?” She said.

 

I adjusted my glasses, and slowly approached her. “Yes. As it may have been brought up, my colleague was supposed to make this appoint…”

 

“You don’t have to lie to me, Mr. Sanderson. He has a bad hangover, doesn’t he?” She said with a firm authoritative tone.

 

My heart dropped. Did she do a background check on us?

 

 _Strike One_.

 

I knew I couldn’t try to cover for him nor explain myself. And there was something in her voice that told me I do NOT want to try and cross her, whether or not I needed her sponsorship.

 

“How did you know?” I chuckled nervously.

 

Her gaze did not reply with a chuckle…

 

_Strike Two._

“If you were the original candidate for this interview, you would’ve shown more confidence in your entrance. You’re clutching your portfolio binder rather tightly. The person that was supposed to come in this morning, as I’ve been told, has been described as perhaps an over-confident gentleman. I’ve also had my secretary do a brief background check on Mr. Jackson. He’s quite the frequent bar hopper, isn’t he?”

I was too paralyzed with fear to try and cover for Courfeyrac any longer. So I tried to soften the blow, knowing at this point the interview’s botched and I can’t save anyone any longer. Not this time around… “Well…” I began. “I’m afraid I’ll have to admit that my colleague has a tendency to become the life of a party when he isn’t working. But rest assured, when there’s a job to be done, he’s the man for the job!” I swallowed.

 

Her eyes lowered…what was she looking at? Was she seeing right through my panic?

 

“I don’t think it’s necessary for you to talk about your colleague’s background any longer.” She said flat out.

 

I involuntarily nodded. “Have a seat, Mr. Sanderson.” She ordered. It took me enough courage to walk forward and to take the seat in front of her desk.

 

That was when she got up from her chair and I was able to get a good look at her. She was wearing a tight maroon buttoned down blouse in a black blazer, and an extremely tight pencil skirt.

 

Like when I say tight, I mean it looked as if it was painted on her lower body.

 

When she circled around her desk, I began to feel myself slide upwards against my one thigh. I quickly covered myself up with my portfolio binder. She stopped in her tracks. _Shit…did she catch that?_

“So let’s get to the point shall we?” she asked as she leaned her body against the desk facing me. “Why should we here at Thenard Inc. hire your company to produce advertising for us?”

 

I swallowed hard. I opened up my binder without picking it up. Why the hell did I have to wear dress pants? Those just love to showcase erections.

 

“Well, at A.B.C. Studios, we believe in giving people that have never been heard of before, their own spotlight. We’re a non-profit production company, just like Thenard Inc. is a corporation that specializes in non-profit organizations. We believe that we have what it takes to make sure your company is presented in a presentable way. Our social media expert, Jehan Prouvaire, has researched your company, and noted that there isn’t really any video content available on your Facebook and Twitter pages. So we have a proposition that, we are sure will direct more people to your company, and see what you have to offer.

 

“Videos are a sure way to grab someone’s attention in the world of the Internet. YouTube ads can be one man’s worst pet peeve, but another man’s inspiration. If you allow us to work with your staff, we can guarantee you quality that can turn heads.”

 

I probably put on a little too much sugar coat on that, but I didn’t know what else to do.

 

“Why don’t you just be up front with me, Mr. Sanderson?” she asked me.

 

_Is she seeing right through me? Am I that obviously nervous?_

“You’re lacking confidence. You’re trying to sugar coat your profession. And yet I can see in your eyes and your voice that you do not feel confident about your skills.” She placed her hands on her hips. “What are you doing after this interview?” she asked me.

 

My heart dropped again. If this happens again, I’ll feel like my body is the Tower of Terror.

 

“Nothing that I know of. Probably catch up on some work at home.”

 

“Do you have any future appointments to take care of today?” She returned to her desk.

 

“No. Why?” I asked. _Why did I ask?_

She pressed a button on her intercom. “Jane? Cancel my 9:00 today.”

 

 _“Yes Miss Thenardier.”_ The intercom replied.

 

My palms were beginning to sweat. “Oh please don’t let me be in the way! That could be a far more important meeting!” I said nervously. _Why do I keep talking! I must be sabotaging our chance!_

 

“It’s not important. And if it is, they can deal with it. I’d like to talk to you more.”

 

That’s when I remembered…which could save me a little face. “But I can’t stay. I drove into the city and I didn’t bring enough money to pay for longer than the one hour.”

 

_Combeferre, you have to be the biggest babbling idiot that has ever walked the planet! Hasn’t Prouvaire taught you anything about TMI?_

“Where did you park?” She asked me.

 

“The Icon Parking system on North End Ave.”

 

She pressed the intercom again. “What’s your car model and license plate?”

 

“Uh…it’s a red Chevrolet Cavalier…license plate V24601…”

 

“Jane? Contact the Icon Parking garage on North End Ave. Tell them we’re covering the charge of a red Chevrolet Cavalier, license plate V24601.”

 

“No, really Miss Thenardier…” I tried to protest.

 

She held up a hand to me. I silenced right away. “Yes, tell them whatever time Mr. Sanderson gets out, they will put it on our tab.” She looked at me directly, paused a moment, before continuing. “And tell them to put a VIP sticker on his windshield.”

 

I was so eager to just run away…if only to keep her from seeing the panic attack I felt like I was going to have. This was nearly too much!

 

“Good.” She said before releasing the intercom. “There. Now you have no obligation to leave just yet!”

 

The way she delivered that line…it almost sounded like a command.

 

“Now, let’s talk about you, Mr. Sanderson.” She continued.

 

“What…?” I stuttered.

 

“You’re not confident. You’re hesitant. There’s something pulling you back when you talk about your profession. Is there something that’s preventing you from expressing praise over your company?”

 

I completely froze. What could I say? She’s seeing right through me and there’s nothing I can use for cover…

 

“I’ve cancelled my 9:00 and I arranged for your car to have a VIP pass, allowing for you to keep your car in any garage you want in this city, for however long you want. I’m not letting you leave this office until you come right out with it and tell me.”

 

_Jesus Christ._

 

I’ve already hit two strikes, possibly more than that at this point. My escape plan was compromised with the garage. I had no way out. The only thing I could do was to take a deep breath and admit the flaws that I knew we had.

 

“I guess there’s no way out of this…” I said to myself.

 

“Alright.” I began aloud. “Although we are well supplied with the necessary equipment, it is all extremely basic. Our videos are not precisely top quality in terms of things like high definition, nor do we apply the world’s greatest graphics. Our studio space is small; we practically film in the basement of a coffee and tea shop called Houcheloup’s Musain Cafe. I’m surprised we were able to produce as much as we have in the past. What is stopping us from purchasing the right equipment you may ask? We are on a tight budget, we’re only about less than a year into this business, and if you really want to know the truth, I honestly have no idea why I signed up for this…I feel like I was roped into it.”

 

_Strike Three…hundred._

 

I took a few deep breaths after practically rushing through that little rant. My heart must’ve obtained the Guinness Book of World Records for the fastest beats per minutes…

 

“There.” She said, after clicking her pen closed. “Was that so hard?”

 

I was still panting…what the fuck just happened?

 

I was trapped into admitting the truth…something that I was sure would lose the sponsorship. I felt…violated.

 

My hands were shaking.

 

“Now let me ask you. If the obstacles you mentioned were taken care of, do you believe you will be more confident in your profession?”

 

I looked down at my portfolio binder. That’s when I felt her presence come closer to me. She took her pen and used it to lift my chin so that I would meet her gaze.

 

 _God Damn it_. I thought. _Why does she have to be so menacing…and why am I being attracted to it right now?_

“I do not like to repeat myself, Mr. Sanderson.”

 

“S…sure. I…I guess it will make us be able to expand…and be recognized, like those we try to help.” My voice cracked.

 

I could’ve sworn I saw her smile.

 

“Excellent.” She said softly. She released her pen’s grip of my chin and returned to her seat.

 

She took out her notepad, and tossed it to the front side of her desk.

 

“I want your name, email, name and address of the studio, or your residential one will suffice. And I want your cell-phone number.”

 

_Why…why, oh why did I not invest in an inhaler?!_

“Does this mean…don’t you want to look over our content and decide…”

 

“I’ve already seen it. Otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to the interview. And as far as my verdict, I want your contact information so that I may let you know if we can move forward.”

 

_Which could be a nice way of telling me she wants nothing to do with us at all…_

“Am I going to have to ask you twice?” She huffed.

 

I quickly grabbed the notepad and filled out my information. _What just happened?_

 

That was when she stood up, reached into her blouse and pulled out a card.

 

_She has pockets in her suit jacket and skirt and she’s using her bra to store her cards?!_

“If we do decide to move forward, expect a call from this number.” She handed the card to me. I took it with a trembling hand. “Call it beforehand, and I will decide if I can allow you and your colleagues to work in your industry ever again. Understand?” she said sternly.

 

I silently nodded.

 

“Excellent. That will be all, Mr. Sanderson.” She stood up. I got up quickly and walked with her to the door.

 

When I opened it and walked outside, she stopped me.

 

“And by the way, my name’s Eponine.”

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

I fast paced out of the elevator, ran to the garage as fast as I could, ignoring the VIP sticker that now seemed to have a permanent attachment to my window, and sped out of the city as fast as I could.

 

I didn’t go home right away. I went to the closest L.A. Fitness I could find.

 

After parking my car, I hustled to the front desk, showed them my membership card, and jogged to the locker rooms.

 

I went straight to the showers, stripped naked and took a nice cold shower. I rinsed my hands, my chest, my body, my face. I don’t even remember how long I was in there for. Eventually, I think I was simply catatonic. I held my hands against the wet wall, closed my eyes and just stayed in this position for God knows how long…

 

I have no words to describe what I was feeling. But it was far from ok. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to vomit in the shower right then and there. It wasn’t just the idea of fucking up the interview like never before…but it was the way that I felt pressured…forced…threatened…intimidated.

 

That woman was probably the most notorious, vicious, threatening and demanding human being I have ever met in my life.

 

And I am seriously turned on by her.

 

What the hell is it about her?! It cannot be just the looks. I don’t stoop that low. There was nothing about her personality that should legally get me aroused.

 

So why do I still have a hard-on?!

 

And it didn’t help the fact that I was in the middle of a men’s locker room.

 

I turned the faucet off, grabbed my clothes, and got dressed, completely ignoring the fact that I did not have a towel, and just let my suit get damp and cold by the time I returned to my car.

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

As soon as I opened the front door, I closed it shut, fell back against the door and slid down to the ground.

 

“Holy shit, ‘Ferre!” Joly exclaimed. “You O.K.?!” He asked worried.

 

“I…I don’t know.” I stuttered.

 

Bossuet heard the commotion and rushed over to me. “Jesus! What happened?”

 

“I don’t know!” I repeated. “I just need a drink before I can answer any questions!” I said.

 

That was when Grantaire made his entrance. I swear, the guy has a sixth sense or something. “Sounds like my department!”

 

 

Eventually, when the whole group gathered, and after I’ve had maybe one or two glasses of whiskey, I’ve explained to them all what had happened. There were breaks in between, thanks to my panic attacks from bringing up the subject.

 

“Damn…” Courfeyrac said. “Does this mean we don’t get the sponsorship?”

 

Everyone groaned at him. “That’s kind of a dick thing to say don’t you think?!” Marius said.

 

“Sorry! It’s just with everything he’s told us, it feels like the results could go both ways!”

 

“I don’t see how…” I muttered. “I really must’ve fucked it up this time. I’m sorry guys…” I said, ready to hold my face in my hands. Prouvaire rushed to my left side on the couch and pulled me in for a hug.

 

“It’s ok! From what you told us, Combeferre, it seems to me that she could’ve intimidated even Courfeyrac. Or any of us. You did what you could.”

 

“Courfeyrac…” Enjolras said, with a glare. “If you ever put him on the spot again, I will kill you.”

 

Courfeyrac only nodded and did not try to defend himself. His sense of guilt seemed nowhere near mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

After we had Chinese, I decided to go to bed early. It must’ve been 11 at night when my phone buzzed again.

 

My heart dropped. _Please don’t let it be her. Please don’t let it be her._

I check my phone.

 

 _Phew._ Thank God. It’s Marius’s girlfriend, Cosette Fauchelevant.

 

Cosette has been dating Marius for roughly six months now. But she and I have been best friends since the beginning of high school ten years ago. Our friendship never bothered Marius, which is a surprise because in the six months they’ve been dating he can’t stop talking about her.

 

Cosette: **Hey, ‘Ferre.** **Marius told me what happened today. U OK?**

 

I sighed and texted back.

 

Combeferre: **Hey Cosette. Can we start with a less complicated question?**

Cosette: **Ok. Is she pretty?**

Combeferre: **Very. If she wasn’t, I wouldn’t be feeling so conflicted about all of this.**

Cosette: **OK Marius only gave me a short run on how the interview went but I wanna hear from U ur side of it.**

_Ugh. Damnit Marius._

 

Combeferre: **Put your texting fingers away. My next text will be a lengthy one.**

Cosette: **K.**

So I texted her everything that happened. I told her about Miss Thenardier seeing right through my fears; how she made me come up front with her even though that’s not a normal procedure for interviews; how she actually not only cancelled her next meeting just so she could talk with me longer; how she gave my car VIP access so that I could park wherever I wanted, for whenever I wanted, free of charge; and how she refused to let me out of the room until I admitted the reason for my lack of confidence, and how the whole time, I was extremely attracted to her.

 

When I texted her that I was done ranting, I waited for a response.

 

Cosette: **…**

Combeferre: **I know.**

Cosette: **What’s her first name? Does she have a LinkedIn?**

Combeferre: **Before I left she said her name was Eponine.**

It took Cosette a couple of minutes to respond back.

 

Cosette: **Damn. You’re right she is hot! I would do her!**

_Pfft._

Combeferre: **Gee, thanks. You’re making me feel so much better -_-**

Cosette: **And u said she just canceled her meeting and gave you free parking access in the city?**

Combeferre: **Yes.**

Cosette: **…**

Cosette: **Maybe she’s into you.**

Combeferre: **Hahahahahaha no.**

Cosette: **Awe why not?**

Combeferre: **Cosette come on! Have you looked at me?**

Cosette: **Yes ‘Ferre I have. And since we’re best friends I’m gonna tell you that you are not bad on the eyes. You remember how we had our 30-year old plan?**

Combeferre: **That if we don’t find anyone by the age of 30 we marry each other I know, I know. Too bad you’re smitten with Marius.**

Cosette: **Haha** **Right? Sorry! Well maybe it’s not so hard to believe that maybe this girl is really into you.**

Combeferre: **But here’s one thing I didn’t tell you. When I walked into the elevator on the first floor, I thought I heard someone mutter “another one, huh?” in my direction. This woman is filthy stinking rich and powerful. It makes me question things. Like has she done this before? Canceled meetings like its nothing, and give out free parking passes? I don’t know.**

Cosette: **Oh.**

Cosette: **Well, did she give you the sponsorship?**

Combeferre: **She said she will call me and give me a verdict. But if I call her first, she’ll make sure we never work in this industry again.**

Cosette: **Damn. Really?**

Combeferre: **Really.**

Cosette: **You’re right. She is a piece of work.**

Combeferre: **Exactly. That’s why I’m so confused right now. I should be repulsed to the whole idea of being turned on by her and the things she does. I was paralyzed with fear, and trying to control my panic attacks while sitting in that chair, and yet I was getting extremely aroused...**

Cosette: **Yeah Courfeyrac was kind of an asshole for making you do that instead of himself.**

Combeferre: **Preach it, sister.**

Cosette: **Wait wait wait! You were getting turned on by her intimidation?**

Combeferre: **She wouldn’t let me leave the room until I came up front with her. She said things in a final word kind of way, like she had complete control of everything. If I wasn’t such a sad case I wouldn’t feel confused about it all. I would either be extremely turned on by it all, OR I would be turned off by it all. But I’m feeling a mixture of both and it’s aggravating.**

Cosette: **Ur not a sad case, ‘Ferre. You’ve gotten better.**

Combeferre: **But I don’t handle being cornered and pressured and intimidated. You of all people should know that. It’s like she was feeding on my fears on purpose…**

Cosette: **Oh wow.**

Combeferre: **Yeah.**

Cosette: **Well I can tell you had a rough day. Why don’t you just call it a night already? It’s nearly midnight.**

Combeferre: **Cosette you’re telling a guy who works in the film industry that it’s nearly midnight. We usually don’t go to bed until 3am if we’re lucky. But point taken.**

Cosette: **LOL. Have a goodnight!**

Combeferre: **U 2! And thanks for the talk.**

Cosette: **YW! :-)**

I’m surprised Marius hasn’t developed jealousy issues just because we’ve been best friends longer than they’ve been dating. But I felt slightly better after talking with Cosette. So I put my phone away and rolled over in my bed and just tried as best I could to fall asleep.

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

“‘FERRE!”

 

 _Ugh…_ if it’s not my phone, it’s a human alarm clock.

 

“What?!” I grumbled loudly.

 

“There’s something in the mail for you!” Bahorel called out.

 

I let out an exasperated sigh and wobbled out of the bedroom on the three hours of sleep I got last night.

 

“What is it?” I moaned as I entered the living room.

 

Bahorel was sifting through the mail and handed me a manila envelope. I was too tired I couldn’t focus on who it was from. Even with my glasses on.

 

I sat on the couch next to him and opened up the envelope.

 

I poured the envelope onto the coffee table and a few documents fell out.

 

One of them was a smaller envelope. I opened it up and found a small letter and a set of keys.

 

_What the actual fuck?!_

I read the letter.

 

 

**3281 Montreuil St.**

**Englewood Cliffs, NJ**

**Be there before noon today. My agent will meet with you there. Bring the keys.**

**E.**

I looked at the return address.

 

**CEO, Thenard Inc.**

**West St., Tribeca**

**New York, NY**

“Jesus Christ…” I said probably louder than I hoped to.

“What’s up?” Enjolras asked as he came from his bedroom.

 

“Hey Enjolras, mind taking a ride with me today?” I asked.

 

“Sure. What do you need to do?”

 

I showed him the letter. “What the hell?” He said.

 

“My thoughts exactly.” I responded.

 

“Wait…there’s more.” He pointed to the pile from the manila envelope.

 

I opened up the second letter.

 

**This list has been forwarded to B &H Photo and Video Store, New York. Show this to the clerk and they will take care of you. Payments have already been arranged. Spend a dollar of your own and I will drop the sponsorship.**

**E.**

I swear, this woman will give me a heart attack!

 

“Enjolras! Look at this list!” I showed it to him. I swear I thought he was going to keel over.

 

“What’s going on?” Bossuet asked. Enjolras showed him the list too.

 

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed.

 

“Guys…these items on the list…are they even out yet?!” I asked.

 

“They’re like, the best of the best equipment! I think NBC would kill for these kind of cameras!” Bossuet said.

 

“Enjolras, we should head over to this address right now. I’m really scared to see what’s there that she has waiting for us.”

 

He agreed, and the two of us headed out the door.

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The drive was a good ten to fifteen minutes before we arrived. When Enjolras pulled the car into the driveway, we saw a man standing by the front door of a decent sized warehouse.

 

Enjolras and I got out. The man approached us. “Combeferre Sanderson?” he asked.

 

“Yes?” I said hesitantly.

 

He reached his hand out to me. “Maxwell Myriel, Realtor. I’ve been contacted by Miss Thenardier of the Thenard Inc. to meet with you.”

 

“Oh.” I said.

 

I looked in Enjolras’s direction to which he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I assume then, that you know something about these?” I asked, pulling the keys out of my pocket that I got in the mail.

 

“Ah yes. She had arranged for me to show you around your new property.”

 

Enjolras nearly choked on his water. “Excuse me?!” I was jaw dropped.

 

“This is your new property! Let me show you around.” The realtor said.

 

“Stop! Not one step forward.” I demanded. “What in the name of all that remains to be holy are you talking about?!”

 

The realtor looked confused. “Is there a problem?”

 

“I’ll say there is a problem! I was not made aware of this. Can you please explain to me what Miss Thenardier had arranged with you exactly?! And I’d appreciate it if you spared no details.”

 

“Oh…” The realtor said. “Well, yesterday afternoon, my realty agency was contacted by Thenard Inc. They said they wanted a location that was ideal for production shoots, and they wanted us to find one before the day was out. When I suggested this place, they faxed us a check that was twice the amount of what this place is worth. This space wasn’t even listed on the market yet. Anyway, after they gave us the check, they sent over an attorney to take care of the paperwork, and gave me very clear instructions, to wait for whoever came to this location with those keys.”

 

That was when the realtor opened up his briefcase and walked over to his car to put the paperwork on the roof of his car.

 

“Everything’s taken care of. All we need you to do, Mr. Sanderson, is to sign these forms and you’ll be good to go.”

 

“Good to go?!” I spat out. “We were not consulted about this!”

 

And it was then I remembered. I told Miss Thenardier about our insufficient studio space.

 

“She expressed concern that you may feel hesitant. But rest assured, this location is absolutely ideal for indoor production shoots. Completely sound proof on the inside, everything is up to code. Would you like to see the space?”

 

“You told this lady our studio space was insufficient?” Enjolras asked.

 

“She cornered me and I panicked! What else could I do?!”

 

“Mrs. Houcheloup is not going to be happy about this.” He huffed.

 

That was when my phone buzzed. I looked to see who it was. The caller ID said “Restricted.”

 

“Excuse me.” I said before walking away.

 

I swiped my screen. “Hello?”

 

_“I want to speak to a Mr. Combeferre Sanderson.”_

 

Shit…it’s her.

 

“This is him…”

 

 _“Hello, Combeferre.”_ When did we drop the surnames? _“I trust by now you’ve arrived at your new property?”_

 

“Miss Thenardier…” I began.

 

 _“Eponine. I gave you my first name yesterday. Start using it.”_ She wasn’t asking.

 

“Very well, Eponine…” I felt disgusted with myself for continuing the conversation. “I shall confirm that I’ve arrived at the new property, but I regret to tell you that we simply cannot accept…”

 

_“And why is that?”_

 

“Because…this is too much! The property, the equipment. You haven’t even called to give us a verdict? I was so sure that I botched yesterday’s interview!”

 

_There I go again. Me and my big mouth. It’s what got me…us into this mess!_

_“Well, whether or not you feel as if you can accept our generosity, it is yours to use to your advantage. Besides, think of your company as one of the organizations that Thenard Inc. would endorse for non-profit reasons.”_

“But I wasn’t talking about US. I don’t want US to be seen as a charity case!”

 

_“What’s the matter, Combeferre. You can provide the lending hand but you cannot accept it?”_

“What?!”

 

_“Giving small non-profit organizations the boost they need is what I do for a living, Mr. Sanderson. And the idea is that they accept my generosity without question. To tell you the truth, Combeferre, you are so far proving to be quite a difficult challenge for me.”_

I grew more and more frustrated. “If I’m being difficult then why are you bothering with me?”

 

_“Because you are exactly what I am looking for.”_

It took me awhile to process that answer. “What?”

 

_“I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen. One of my dear friends is a contractor, and they will begin renovating your property to your needs. They’ve taken the equipment that you’ll be using into consideration for their plans. When they are finished, we will host a catered event to showcase the launch of A.B.C. Studios to be recognized as a full-fledged video production company. Failure to comply with my demands, or any attempt to back out of what I am offering, and I will ruin all of you. Do I make myself clear?”_

It was at that moment when Enjolras yanked my phone out of my hand. “Listen, lady. I don’t know who you are or what your deal is, but I want you to leave my colleague alone! Whatever you did to him yesterday was uncalled for…” He stopped short. He seemed to have the chills when he was listening. He quickly handed the phone back to me.

 

 _“Walk away from the phone when I am speaking to you again and see what happens!”_ I heard her say angrily.

 

“That was my colleague. He yanked the phone away from me. What did you say to him?!”

 

_“I said it wasn’t necessary for him to speak anymore.”_

 

I found that hard to believe. Enjolras was pacing back and forth…he never does that before.

 

_“Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I will have my demands met or it will be the end of all of your careers. Do I make myself clear?”_

I took a deep breath…I was surprised I was able to even do that. I wanted so badly to tell this woman to fuck off. But it wasn’t only MY career that was in jeopardy. It was also that of my friends. If this woman was capable of buying a property and arranging for a huge list of supplies to be made ready for us to pick up; all of this done in less than 24 hours, then she’s certainly capable of ruining us. My chest began to tighten…I looked over at Enjolras, who looked like he was on his phone. I couldn’t tell who he was calling, or who called him…but I had my own problem to fix.

 

“Fine, Eponine. You win.”

 

_“That’s better. I hope we have no further complications, unless there’s any on your mind right now. If so, I insist you tell me this minute.”_

“Well, there’s the matter of giving our landlady notice…”

 

“Combeferre!” Enjolras called out. “That was Mrs. Houcheloup. She says she’s received a check for one million dollars!”

 

My eyes widened. I returned to my phone call. “Did you just bribe our landlady?!”

 

_“Of course not, Combeferre. I simply helped secure her business financially, now that her tenants will not be there any longer.”_

I put my face in my hands. These past couple of days just suck.

 

_“Now that everything is taken care of, I trust you will take the initiative to proceed to B &H today and inquire about your equipment that has already been paid for. Be sure you will speak with a manager before they close today, or we will have a serious problem. Wait for me to call you tonight. Have a good day.” _ ***Click***

 

I put my phone away. I just wanted to go home and call it a day. But it seemed once again, I had no choice but to do what she said.

 

“Okay. Let’s see the property…” I hesitantly said to the realtor.

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The rest of the crew seemed to take the news better than Enjolras and myself.

 

“Don’t get me wrong.” Joly said. “I feel sorry for Mrs. Houcheloup, but maybe it’s for the best. We need bigger space, and better equipment. Maybe this whole thing with Thenardier is a blessing in disguise!”

 

“Is everyone forgetting the apparent hold that the woman has on Combeferre?!” Enjolras asked, flabbergasted. “He told me on our way to B&H that she’s threatened to put us all out of business if he didn’t do what she said. And he doesn’t even work for her. At all!”

 

“We know.” Grantaire said. “Which is why maybe we should just sucker-up and just do what she says. It’s pretty obvious that we got them as a sponsor now. Why can’t we just make the most of it?”

 

“Because her approach to everything is just downright wrong! You should all be appalled at the things she’s doing for us. We are not a charity case! We do not want/need pity!” I said.

 

“But you said it yourself, Combeferre.” Courfeyrac said. “We need better quality, more people coming in, etc. Maybe this…”

 

“You’re not allowed to give any more input, Courfeyrac. This whole mess was your doing! If you didn’t go out drinking with Grantaire two nights ago, you wouldn’t have missed out on your interview, and maybe it wouldn’t have come out this way!” Enjolras said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Enjolras?!” I glared at him. “Don’t you think I feel like shit enough as it is about how I handled the interview?!”

 

“Why are we getting the blame?! It was Feuilly who booked the appointment!” Courfeyrac pointed to Feuilly.

 

“Hey! I never would’ve booked the appointment is Marius hadn’t done any research on the company!” Feuilly pointed to Marius.

 

“What?!” Marius exclaimed. “That’s ridiculous!”

 

Eventually, the whole group just exploded into arguments and accusations. Finally, I cracked.

 

“EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I exploded.

 

They all stopped, their heads turned towards me.

 

“Look! What happened, happened! I don’t give a shit as to who’s to blame! The fact of the matter is we are all fucked! That means that we have to get our shit together, and deliver material that is worth what has been donated to us, against our will, but still donated to us. We fuck this up, and we are all out of jobs in this industry. And apparently, the thread of that risk is now my fucking responsibility. The sad thing is, I didn’t even ask to be a part of this group in the first place! I became too much of a God Damned pushover, and let you all convince me to join you!”

 

Nobody said a word from the time I was there, to the time I left for my room.

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

“Are you serious?!” Cosette said via Skype Video Call.

 

I was in my pajamas and in bed, continuously rinsing my hands with Stress Relief hand sanitizer from Bath and Body Works.

 

“I really wish I could make half of that shit up. I’m the one that didn’t ask to be in this thing, and now I fucked everything up and now all of our jobs are on the line. What am I gonna do?!”

 

“Jesus…” Cosette said. “I wish I could dig up some dirt on this bitch that could give you an advantage!”

 

“Please don’t…we just received the sponsorship. One false move and we could all get incriminated.” I pleaded with her.

 

“But ‘Ferre…you can’t let her control everything you do from now on. That’s like workplace harassment.”

 

“Cosette, I’ve told you what she’s done so far, and what she’s capable of doing. She’s shaken Enjolras up just by issuing a few words. And that fucking says something because he’s NEVER cracked before!”

 

Cosette ran her hand through her blonde hair. She was clearly frustrated with this as much as I was.

 

“I wish I knew what to say.” She said.

 

“Tell me that the two of us can just run away from this hell hole, get a lake house in Pennsylvania and not have a care in the world?” I jokingly said.

 

She cracked a smile. “Awe ‘Ferre. You know I’d love to. But there’s one thing holding me back.”

 

I sighed. “Marius.”

 

She had pity in her eyes. “I’m really sorry, ‘Ferre.”

 

“Nah it’s ok. We tried to set each other up with our own friends. Your date was just…more successful than mine was.”

 

She looked at me with more sadness. “My family loves you, Combeferre. I just wish things ended differently when we…”

 

“I know.” I finished for her.

 

Okay. I might as well admit it now. Cosette and I were an item for a couple of years in High School. Actually, it was more of a Friends with Benefits kind of deal. And we made the mistake of trying to date.

 

We both realized it didn’t work out for either of us, and the sex was just awkward after that. So we tried to hook each other up with our friends that we thought would be good for each other. Her date with Marius was successful. My date with Clarice was not.

 

But we never let what happened between us affect our friendship. So with Marius’s understanding, we remained best friends. Nothing could ever ruin that.

 

Not even Eponine.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the end of the week, the construction of our new place was finished. All of the equipment brought in by B&H was all set up and unpacked.

 

Enjolras and I had to admit, against our better judgement, and our principles, this space could prove to work out beautifully.

 

That Friday, I received an email from her…

 

…from Eponine.

 

**To the Production Staff of A.B.C. Studios,**

**I wish to offer my congratulations on our newly formed sponsorship. We here at Thenard Inc. are proud to provide services to non-profit organizations that are just getting their starts in life, and we certainly wouldn’t do any less for you!**

**Thenard Inc. would be honored if you would join us for a celebratory dinner in honor of our new collaboration.**

**The dinner will be held on board the Hornblower Yacht, This Saturday Night at 6 o’clock sharp!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Eponine Thenardier**

**CEO, Thenard Inc.**

Probably the nicest she’s ever sounded.

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

We ended up taking the bus into the city. It was a black-tie party, so I arrived in a tuxedo with a light blue bowtie and vest. I kept my glasses in my pocket and put my contacts in my eyes. I felt my glasses would’ve made me look dorky.

 

Cosette came with us partially as Marius’s date but also to support me.

 

I think she also came to see for herself just what Eponine was capable of.

 

She looked radiant in her silk lavender gown that flowed down her body perfectly.

 

Sometimes I wonder why I set her up with somebody else in the first place.

 

At 5:30, when we walked along the pier of West St. where the _Hornblower_ was docked, we were stopped by security.

 

“Name?” The Guard asked, checking his clipboard.

 

“Combeferre Sanderson? I’m with the A.B…”

 

“Right this way sir.” He said, pointing towards the gangplank.

 

Prouvaire whistled at the yacht. “They certainly have good taste.”

 

As we were walking up the gangplank, Cosette and Marius came up behind me. She rubbed my back in support. “Just relax! You got this!”

 

I smiled and nodded in reply.

 

We were all directed to the middle deck inside. There was an open balcony in the center of the deck that opened up to view the dance floor below.

 

Grantaire immediately went for the appetizers and pre-dinner drinks.

 

Enjolras forbid Courfeyrac from drinking. “It’s what got us into this mess.”

 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. “Hey we got the sponsorship! I’m sure they would’ve held this party in our honor either way.”

 

“Yeah but it wouldn’t have had Combeferre wrapped around Thenardier’s finger…”

 

“Guys, please! Not here!” I pleaded.

 

After we grabbed our appetizers and drinks, we found a couple of tables next to each other by the large window. Marius, Cosette and I sat at one table. Grantaire, Prouvaire, Feuilly and Joly at the next. And Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Bossuet and Bahorel sat at the one after that.

 

It was about quarter to six when we started to see more and more people stepping aboard the yacht.

 

I tried to keep my head down. I wasn’t so sure if I wanted Eponine to see me just yet.

 

“You’ll be fine! This is your night!” Cosette reassured me.

 

I made a so-so gesture with my hand.

 

I checked my watch. It was 5:59 pm, when I heard some commotion from the yacht’s entrance.

 

And there she was.

 

Her hair flowed down to her small little wrists, in long wavy curls. She had on a long red gown that hugged her curves. Damn it…I forgot about my issue with my dress pants!

 

I covered my face as best I could. But after at least 370 heart beats a minute later…

 

“Ah, Mr. Sanderson. We meet again.” She said as she approached me.

 

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

“Good evening, Miss Thenardier! It’s certainly an honor to see you again.” I say as best as I can.

 

“Oh and these must be your colleagues.” She said with a smile on her face.

 

 _Damn_ I thought. _When she doesn’t want to seem menacing she has a dynamite smile. I’m screwed._

“Yes…” I said as I led Eponine towards the third table.

 

“This is Enjolras Travis. He is the host of one of the shows we produce. Courfeyrac Jackson is our Producer. Bossuet de Maux is our Cinematographer. Bahorel Westbrook is our Set Designer as well as Stage Manager.”

 

“Nice to meet all of you.” She said pleasantly as she shook all of their hands.

 

“Likewise.” Bossuet said.

 

“The pleasure’s ours.” Bahorel replied.

 

“Absolutely!” Courfeyrac said.

 

Enjolras simply nodded.

 

 _Shit_ I thought. _What did she say to him?!_

“And over here, we have Jehan Prouvaire, Feuilly Woychek, Joly Burns, and Grantaire Ramirez. They take care of our social media, booking, editing and graphic design.”

 

They all waved and said hi unanimously. She returned the smile.

 

“And last but not least, we have Marius Pontmercy, and his girlfriend, Cosette Fauchelevant.”

 

They both smiled at her. She returned the smile with Marius.

 

But I could see her eyes throwing darts at Cosette.

 

“Lovely to meet you all. I trust you will all make yourselves comfortable, and help yourselves to the buffet! We will begin shortly.” Eponine said.

 

As soon as she was out of earshot, I collapsed in my chair.

 

“Holy Shit!” I heard Grantaire say.

 

“What did she do to Enjolras?!” Prouvaire half whispered, half shouted.

 

“She looked like she was ready to kill me!” Cosette admitted.

 

“Maybe she doesn’t like competition!” Marius jokingly said.

 

“Not funny, Marius!” I said, with my face in my hands. “You saw what she’s like?!”

 

That was when Enjolras approached my table.

 

“You OK?” I asked him.

 

“Yeah…I’m fine…that was…whoa.” He said.

 

“What the hell did she say to you that day on the phone?”

 

“All she said was that she does not think it’s necessary for her to speak to me anymore! And then the next thing I knew, I felt this chill run down my spine!”

 

“Damn!” Cosette replied. “She really is malicious!”

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?”

 

The eleven of us stood up from their table and approached the railing where we could see Eponine on the dance floor with a microphone in her hand.

 

“First off, I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for coming out tonight! I think it’s safe to say that we have made a killing this year with the amount of small businesses we were able to help accomplish their moments of fame!”

 

She raised her champagne glass and we all did the same.

 

“And in keeping up with our company’s goal in life, I’d like to welcome the newest addition to our family, our very own production staff that will help us expand with spreading the news about small businesses, the staff of the A.B.C. Studios!”

 

She raised her glass in our direction…

 

…but her eye contact was on me.

 

“We will be leaving port momentarily but in the meantime, please sit back, relax, and enjoy your little cruise. You’ve all earned it!”

 

There was thunderous applause.

 

About fifteen minutes later, we noticed the _Hornblower_ was pulling out of port, and backing out into the Hudson River. The cruise, and the party, were underway.

 

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Marius, Cosette, Prouvaire and Courfeyrac didn’t waste too much time getting active on the dance floor. Grantaire and Bahorel were at the bar enjoying their drinks. Bossuet, Joly and Enjolras were walking in circles around the middle deck.

 

I opted to step outside and catch some fresh air. We were in the direction of the Statue of Liberty.

 

I closed my eyes as I let the cool breeze of the sea air brush past me as we were sailing in the crystal clear waters of the Hudson. The reflections of the city’s skyscrapers were bright to perfection in the waters.

 

The sounds of the waves splashing away from the yacht’s hull helped me to relax…to distract me. To take me out of the world of…

 

“There you are!”

 

…her.

 

“I was looking everywhere for you. You are after all, the guest of honor!” Eponine said.

 

“Oh…I just needed to get some fresh air.” I replied honestly.

 

“Ah. I see.” She said. “Well I wish you would’ve told me, I was getting worried about you. I thought perhaps you might’ve fallen overboard!” She chuckled.

 

I faked my laugh. I was uncomfortable enough as it is.

 

And before I could say another word she leaned against the railing next to me.

 

“Something is on your mind, Mr. Sanderson. I want to know what it is.”

 

 _That’s not a request, it’s a command…_ my thoughts finished for her.

 

“Well…it’s all just…too surreal!” I said. “And in a way, frightening.” Why do I talk...?

 

“Frightening? Why?” she said.

 

“Because…well…” I inhaled. “If you have to know, I feel like if I am threatened or intimidated by you any further, I am going to go crazy!”

 

She turned her body towards me. “Do I make you nervous?”

 

“Well, you’ve made Enjolras, our political activist TV talk show host who takes shit from no one, completely shut down!”

 

Eponine scoffed. “I suppose you want me to just walk right up to him and give him permission to speak again?”

 

God this woman was infuriating…not to mention hot!

 

“That’s another thing! Enjolras should not need permission to talk. What was it exactly that you said to him to shut him down like that?!” I challenged.

 

“I simply said that if he talks to me without my approval again, his career will be ruined.”

 

“That! That right there, is exactly what I am talking about! The way you threaten not only me but the rest of my colleagues. Not only do we all work together, but they are my friends. And now because of this, I feel a huge weight of responsibility for them!”

 

“You still haven’t answered my question before. Do I make you nervous?”

 

I pinched my nose in frustration. “Yes. Alright? You make me VERY nervous. You made me hesitant to even move forward with this whole sponsorship!

 

“Just what is it exactly that you want with me?!” I asked with an exhausted tone.

 

That was when she looked me square in the eye and said “I want to fuck you hard and senseless.”

 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Was it a second? Was it a minute? Was it an hour for me to register exactly what she had just told me?

 

“E…Excuse me?” I asked, bewildered.

 

“You know I don’t like to repeat myself, Mr. Sanderson.” She said firmly.

 

“Well, I heard exactly what you said. What I want to know, is…Why? I mean…after all of the shit I’ve been…that YOU PUT me through…what makes you think that I’d be willing to jump into bed with you?! You think that just because I’m a guy, that my immediate answer was going to be yes just because you’re an attractive young woman?!”

 

_I did it again. I said too much._

“Keep your voice down.” She commanded. “I don’t like to cause scenes. Perhaps we can discuss this at a quieter time? Shall we say, noon tomorrow?”

 

“Suppose I were to say I wasn’t interested?” I challenged.

 

“Then I suppose I would have to reply with this being the shortest lived sponsorship in the world.”

 

I glared at her. “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“Don’t question what I can do, Combeferre. You’ve seen quite a few examples of what I am capable of.”

 

I closed my eyes in defeat. I knew she was right. I cannot believe what I’ve gotten myself into. Was she seriously arranging for us to talk tomorrow in detail on why she wants to fuck me?!

 

If it wasn’t for the circumstances, I probably would’ve been dead and heaven bound if she offered this to me. But the fact is she is still a manipulative, vicious, persistent…smoking hot…egotistical…sizzling…intimidating and power hungry…sexy…

 

_Ugh…where was I going with this?!_

“And since I am in a charitable mood…” She continued. “I will compromise to a meeting place I’m sure you would agree on. How about the Chart House in Weehawken? Noon?”

 

I swallowed hard. “I guess I don’t have a choice in the matter?” I asked.

 

She slowly shook her head. “Keep this handy. I like my men in nice tuxedos.” Her fingers slid up my jacket.

 

And before I could even contemplate what was happening, she pulled on my bowtie and tugged me closer to her, as her lips met mine.

 

_Fuck! She tastes good! What are you doing Combeferre! This woman is a psycho! Get out of there! No! Wait! You and your friends’ jobs are on the line! Ugh How can you even question the morality…shit she’s good with her tongue…okay focus!_

Finally, she pulled away, whispered “Don’t be late.” And then suddenly, she lowered her hand and grabbed a hold of my now obvious erection. I legitimately believe this woman is trying to kill me!

 

“And if I were you, I would keep these pants. I liked the way your bulge pointed at me in my office the other day.”

 

And with that, she walked away, leaving me with nothing but the railing to hold me for support.

 

**^^^^^^^^^^**

When I found the energy to walk, I headed over to the bow of the yacht, where the comfy benches were. There I saw Marius, Cosette and Courfeyrac hanging out.

 

“You okay?” Cosette asked.

 

I just plopped down on the bench across them…thought of my predicament, and said “I’m fucked.”

 

Past-tense wasn’t entirely accurate.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The rest of the cruise was rather uneventful, to say the least. I’m surprised Eponine gave me the amount of space she did.

 

I hadn’t told the others what she wanted from me. I wasn’t sure how they’d react.

 

Enjolras would probably hire a security team to escort me to a safer…state!

 

Courfeyrac would be packing my overnight bag with lots of condoms.

 

Joly would warn me of all of the potential STDs she could have.

 

Bossuet would complain that he never gets this lucky.

 

In short, the reactions would be mixed.

 

I remained on the top deck trying to clear my head with the sea air.

 

“What’s eating you, Guide?” A soft voice said.

 

I turned around in a flinch. Phew…it was only Cosette.

 

“Oh. Hey Cosette.” _Shit…she has her concerned face on. Do I tell her? Fuck!_

“You’ve been out here all by yourself all night. You don’t get seasick on boats, do you?” She asked.

 

I laughed nervously. “No!”

 

“Okay, what did she say to you?” She dropped her act.

 

 _UGH_ Why was she so good at reading me? Are all women like this?!

 

“I…” I began. Then I froze.

 

“It’s okay…take your time.” She rubbed my shoulder.

 

“No it’s…no I can’t tell you.” I stuttered.

 

“Can’t? Or won’t?” she insisted.

 

“Can we just say it’s a little bit of both right now?”

 

“Can you at least tell me why?” She asked, with her cute little pouty voice.

 

Damnit. She always knew how to get me to loosen up with her adorableness. “Well…If I tell you, you’ll tell the others, and then they’ll try to step in and be the hero. I’ve told you all what she’s capable of, and I do not want to put anyone else in a position where they could jeopardize their careers. This is my mess, and I need to find a way out of it.”

 

Cosette wrapped her arm around mine. “You’re breaking my heart, ‘Ferre. You used to tell me everything. Now all of a sudden you’re closing up.” She said softly, before pulling away. “Did she threaten your life or safety?!” She demanded.

 

“No. Nothing like that…” I said hesitantly. I stumbled upon my words. “I promise you, Cosette. I am not in any physical danger.” _I hope not at least._ “And if I can find a way out of this mess, I will explain to you everything that’s going on!”

 

There she goes. Giving me her sad face. It doesn’t suit her. A smile suits her better.

 

She held my hand. “I wish whatever it is, I can save you from it. I hate seeing you being so vulnerable, and alone.” She said. 

 

I sarcastically scoffed and said “Well you’re the lucky one. You have Marius to keep you un-vulnerable and alone!” I chuckled.

 

When I turned to look at her, I could see a cold glare.

 

“…that came out wrong…”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll be downstairs, I have to…powder my nose.” She muttered before quickly walking to the door inside.

 

I groaned and banged my head against the railing. Sometimes I just wish I was born mute so that I could never speak in my life.

 

Maybe I should just wish I was never born…

 

 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The next day I got up, showered, got ready, and was out the door by 11:15am. When Enjolras asked me where I was going, I lied and said I just needed to go take a jog, then go for a ride and de-stress.

 

I don’t think he believed me, but I didn’t have time to explain myself, or hear his lecture.

 

I ended up getting to Weehawken early and just sitting on a bench in the new park they’ve built.

 

I had a good fifteen minutes to gather my thoughts…

 

Thoughts like:

 

_Why has this woman, who has the looks and the brains and the will power to have any guy in the world she wants, would want with a guy like me?_

_Am I only seen as a potential fuck boy? Or has she seen through my low self-esteem and plans to use that to her advantage? To have me seen as a laughing stock?_

_Does she not have high standards? Or is it a power thing?_

_And why does it turn me on?!_

The fifteen minutes were just not enough…

 

 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I walked through the front door of the Chart House, and gave my name to the host. He looked down at his clipboard and motioned for me to follow him upstairs to the second floor.

 

Eponine had a private room that I’m not so sure anyone in the world knows about except the staff. It had a gorgeous view of the New York Skyline.

 

She was wearing a black cocktail dress, and her hair was braided a few knots before falling loosely to her back.

 

“Right on time, Combeferre.” She commented. “And you certainly do look good enough to eat.”

 

_Dear Christ…what an opener._

“It’s certainly good to see you so soon again…Eponine.” I said.

 

She motioned for me to sit next to her on the booth with our backs to the skyline.

 

I tried to avoid the awkwardness I felt was going to emerge any moment by picking up the menu.

 

After ordering our drinks, she closed my menu book in front of me, forcing me to look at her.

 

“You know, I did make an arrangement today for us to talk, not sit in embarrassed silence.”

 

_Why would I have expected any different?_

 

“So…” she began. “I assume you’ve had time to think about what we’ve talked about last night.”

 

My palms were sweating.

 

“Eponine…” I tried as best I could…she was reaching for her glass of red wine.

 

“I might as well start off by asking you what is to me the most obvious and thought-provoking question in my mind.

 

“Why me?”

 

She stopped short from continuing her drink, and put her glass down.

 

She smiled softly. “If you knew the reason, I fear this little lunch may end sooner than planned out.”

 

“Why? Because I’ll say something that will endanger the sponsorship?”

 

Eponine rolled her eyes.

 

“Forget the sponsorship, alright? You’re not going to lose it, and I’m not going to ruin you or any of your friends…”

 

I scoffed. “I certainly hope not! They have been my friends for a long time now. They’ve done nothing wrong. If you were to make anyone suffer, it should be me and me only.”

 

Am I signing my own death warrant? Or some kind of verbal submissive sex contract? I still had so much to ask.

 

“Combeferre…” She began. “I…” she stumbled.

 

_Oh My God! The Dark and Vicious Eponine Thenardier is actually stumbling on her words?!_

She pinched her nose between her eyes. Was she being frustrated?

 

“I wish I could tell you why I want to just throw you down on this table and make my mark on you!”

 

For the first time in the history of my acquaintance with her, I’ve actually seen her with a slightly worried expression on her face.

 

_Is this difficult for her to talk about?_

“God damn it, Combeferre…” she said. “Why do you not have confidence in yourself?!”

 

I looked at her with confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m so fucking turned on by your insecurity! If you were more confident, I wouldn’t have given you a second look!”

 

_Gee, thanks a lot Courfeyrac. Remind me to castrate you when I get back home._

“And on top of all of that, you prove yourself to be quite stubborn with me. Most insecure men in your shoes would’ve accepted my generosity at the push of a button. But you show resistance to comply. It’s like, you’re a walking contradiction! And I can’t help but be attracted to that!”

 

“So... buying us that property and purchasing that list of supplies…that’s not in the norm for you?” I asked.

 

“No, it is.” She said. “That’s what we do, Combeferre. We help small businesses led by nobody’s, get the kick they need to become successful.”

 

“Then why did you threaten to not only call off our collaboration, but threaten to ruin all of us?”

 

“It was a bluff, you idiot!” She blurted out. “I was too…I was too…”

 

I waited for her response.

 

“I was too afraid of having you walk away from my grasp.”

 

“Grasp?” I asked. “You’re this hell bent on asking me to sleep with you?”

 

“I’m not asking you. It’s usually not a question, it’s a demand. And the idea is, the guy was supposed to accept the offer no questions asked.”

 

“Because that’s all we ever think about?!” I challenged. “Has it ever occurred to you that some of us men are sick of the bad rep we get from the Wonderful World of Sex?”

 

“Well, normally yes. Why do you think I called you a challenge, Combeferre? No one’s ever…resisted or refused me before, or doubted things about me. And I find it irritatingly…arousing.”

 

I could not believe my ears. Who was this woman? Why was she obsessing over me? I’m not anything special.

 

“By all logic, then, I guess it’s you who is the dominator in bed?”

 

_Why did I ask?_

“Yes.” She admitted.

 

Damn.

 

 _Shit…shit shit shit!_ I crossed my legs. _Not here, why!_

“But I still don’t get it. _WHY_ are you attracted to my insecurities? They’re part of the reason why I hate myself!” I said.

 

“Because you being insecure, and unsure of yourself, is precisely what I need in a man.” She said bluntly. “It helps maintain my control in all things.”

 

I held up my hand to stop her from continuing. “You’re not full-blown Fifty Shades of Grey are you? Like with those leather straps and brutal torture devices?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

 

My heart was pounding. I felt like if I didn’t stand up to at least stretch my legs I would turn into jelly from my panic.

 

And that’s when it hit me…

 

She didn’t give me a direct answer to my Fifty Shades question. She’s deliberately trying to keep me guessing.

 

_She’s feeding on my fears._

 

She said she’s attracted to my insecurities! What if she’s taking advantage of that right now? Is she like, mind-raping me or something?

 

I had to fight back.

 

“What if I had a girlfriend, or I was married? Or better yet, what if I was homosexual? What would you have done about that?”

 

She gave a dead pan look on her face that had “you’ve got to be kidding me.” Written all over it.

 

“First of all, when I gave you a good look over the day of the interview, I clocked your ring finger which is, much to your displeasure, unoccupied.

 

“Secondly, I have made homosexual men question themselves when I was through with them.” She leaned in closer and said “I make them convert.”

 

I held my hand to my forehead. This is not working out well for me.

 

“And thirdly…it’s pretty damned obvious that you’re in lack of sex. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so confident, and we wouldn’t be having this conversation to begin with!

 

“But there is one thing that does stand in my way, however…” she continued. “Who is that girl you were talking to last night?”

 

_What the fuck?_

“Cosette? You mean Marius’s girlfriend?”

 

“I know who she is. I meant, what is she to you?” she asked.

 

I hesitated.

 

Damnit. Why do I always hesitate? That just gives her ammunition.

 

“She and I have been childhood best friends. We…tried dating at one point but it didn’t work. Now she’s with Marius and the two of them are happy and I’m happy for her.”

 

“But the two of you dated. That’s enough.”

 

I sighed. “Look, Eponine. I don’t know what you think is going on, but I’ve had a rough week, and Cosette was consoling me. Nothing more. We’ve been best friends for a long time, and we were better off as friends than girlfriend/boyfriend. If you want to believe that she means something more to me than that, then obviously I cannot convince you. But I know what is true. I am more than fine with her being in a relationship.”

 

“Are you?” she asked with doubt in her voice.

 

“Yes.” I quickly said. I may have said that faster than I processed the question…

 

She took a deep breath. “Look. I’ve explained to you what I want. I just want to be sure that she wouldn’t stand the way of me getting what I want.”

 

The more she talked, the more frustrated and aroused I got.

 

“She’s not standing in your way, Eponine. But what if I do not want to go through with this? Are you going to find a way around _THAT_ roadblock? The roadblock is that maybe I’m still not interested.”

 

That was when she did it.

 

She placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed it tight. “You really believe that, Mr. Sanderson?” she said softly.

 

I tried to grab her hand and push it away but it was no use. She yanked it from my grasp and instead, went right for my manhood, feeling the hardness of my erection.

 

_Fuck…caught in the act._

“Do you really believe that you do not want to have me pin you against a wall, and grind against your massive bulge this very minute?”

 

_Bullshit. I never believed myself to be massive down there. She’s bluffing…isn’t she?_

“Whoa…you’re certainly hard…” she whispered.

 

I kept my focus on the table. At least I tried to.

 

What the hell was this woman doing to me?

 

“You cannot look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want to pound me hard with that big…massive cock of yours. I know deep down, you _want_ this to happen.”

 

_Ugh…I want her to be wrong…_

Then all of a sudden, she undid the button of my pants, loosening them up a little.

 

“Whoa, wait! What are you doing?” I shuttered.

 

“Haven’t you heard of the expression, ‘try before you buy’?” she teased.

 

Before I could process what she meant, she slid her hand right down my pants, and past my boxers.

 

_Shit. I’m dead._

“Wow…” she said. “You’re DEFINITELY confident down there.”

 

As she grabbed a firm hold of my penis, she leaned in closer and stuck her tongue in my ear. I was losing the battle of keeping my composure.

 

Then suddenly, the hand that was grabbing my penis squeezed it tight…perhaps a little too tight.

 

“Just remember this, Combeferre Sanderson. I am a woman who won’t rest until she gets what she wants. Try and break that pattern, and I will break what is in my hand. Do not question what I can do.”

 

Just then, my mind had a flashback to that day.

 

_I was walking to the elevator after pressing 32 on the button. When I heard the man mutter ‘Another one huh?’, I caught a glimpse of him._

_He wasn’t too old, probably my age. And he was a rather attractive looking man. But something caught my attention._

_He was walking kind of funny._

 

 

_Jesus Christ, did she do that to him?_

 

“Do we have an understanding?” she growled, as she began to stroke me down there.

 

I looked at her menacing black eyes…I was at a loss for words, so all I could do was slowly nod.”

 

“Good.” She said. And then she pulled her hand out.

 

And just in time too…our food came out.

 

We sat the rest of lunch in silence. Part of me was having trouble eating.

 

_What. In the name of God. Has happened?_

I couldn’t even describe what I was feeling…

 

Confused…intimidated…aroused…threatened…violated…

 

What exactly is her deal? I mean…I know what she wants and why she wants me but there HAS to be a reason to it all.

 

And I’m not really that big down there…am I?

 

No. I can’t be. She’s probably trying to turn me on by complimenting me with a bunch of bullshit.

 

But I know I have no way out of this situation.

 

_Unless…_

 

If I agree to go through with her plan…If I give my consent to allow her to have sex with me however she wants…maybe I can find a way to kill the mood, or just try to be bad at sex.

 

That way, she’ll be so turned off by me that she’ll either want nothing to do with me, or just keep our connection just to the sponsorship and nothing else.

 

“All right, Eponine. I give up. It seems I have no way out of this, and I’m not going to try and find a way. Whatever you want, I’ll do it.” I said…

 

The sweat on my brow and my stumbling speech were all authentic, so it’s not like she could’ve read through my bluff…

 

Could she?

 

“That’s what I like to hear, Mr. Sanderson.” She smiled…her vicious little manipulative smile.

 

 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

After lunch was over, we walked out to the front door. There was her limo parked in front waiting for her. Of course.

 

“I will contact you later with the details.” She said, before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

 

I kind of flinched.

 

“Sure…whatever you say.” I said.

 

And with that, she got into her limo and drove off.

 

I ran as fast as I could to the safety and familiarity that was my car. When I got close…I stopped…my stomach felt weird…

 

I ran to the railing over the Hudson river, and I threw up.

 

I’ve gotten sick in the past. Stomach bugs, the flu, something not agreeing with me…

 

But I’ve never gotten an upset stomach from an emotional situation before…I always believed those to be exaggerated.

 

When the vomiting was over…I knelt down by the side of my car and I sat there for God knows how long.

 

What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I pushed myself into my work the next week to try and take my mind off of Sunday Afternoon. I think I may have been a little too focused.

 

“Guys what is that Magic-8 ball doing on Enjolras’s desk?!” I asked while everyone was running their equipment.

 

Bahorel looked in my direction. “I don’t know. Maybe Courfeyrac left it there as a joke?” he asked.

 

“Bahorel, are you or are you not the set designer?” I asked…maybe a little colder than intended.

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“Well wouldn’t you question why that prop is there?” I insisted.

 

Bahorel looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

 

“Unless the prop has SOMETHING to do with the theme of the show, I want it off the set!” I said.   


Bahorel quickly hurried to grab the Magic-8 Ball from the desk. Enjolras stared at me dead-panned.

 

I checked my watch. “Okay, people! What’s the holdup? We were ready to film ten minutes ago!”

 

“Sorry, Combeferre!” Bossuet said, fiddling with the camera. “The battery just crapped out at the last minute I had to replace it.”

 

“Was it on the charger?” I asked.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Judging by the hesitation I guess the answer is no. I thought this was a no-brainer, Bossuet. If a battery is less than 100% and not in use, it goes on the charger!” I said.

_Fuck…what is with my attitude today!_

Enjolras may or may have not noticed me rubbing my forehead in frustration.

 

“Feuilly! Ready on the timer?”

 

“Yeah!” He replied.

 

“Good! At least Someone’s on top of things today. Alright Enjolras, do you need to do a mic test?”

 

“Testing, one two three.” Enjolras said, his eyes never leaving me.

 

“He sounds good, boss!” Bossuet said, holding onto his headphones.

 

“Alright, Enjolras, get ready to open up your show in 5…4…3…2…1!”

 

 

 

**!**

When the week was over, I took an evening jog over at Overpeck Park in Teaneck. I wasn’t sure for how long I was jogging but I didn’t care. I just needed to get away from everybody…

 

When I stopped to catch my breath by the little patio deck overlooking the lake, I felt my phone buzzing.

 

I groaned as I saw who it was.

 

“Hi, Cosette.”

 

_“Combeferre, what the actual fuck?”_

I rolled my eyes. “Oh my day’s good. Can’t complain. Weather’s not too bad how about you?” I asked sarcastically.

 

 _“COMBEFERRE CUT THE SHIT OUT!”_ I heard her bellow. _“Marius told me what happened this past week. What is eating you?! Seriously! The guys are afraid to be around you now! What is your problem?!”_

I sighed. “My problem is, Cosette, that I haven’t been serious enough in this profession. It actually feels fucking good to have an iron fist for once.”

 

_“Bullshit. This is not like you, ‘Ferre! You really don’t believe that you can feel good after being an asshole to everyone! I know you don’t.”_

“Yeah, well maybe I want to!” I shot back. “Maybe I’m so fucking sick of everyone stepping on me just like in the old days! Did that ever occur to you Cosette?”

 

_“Combeferre, this is not you. Something’s happened to make you this shitty. And I’m having a pretty fucking good idea where it’s coming from. What has that bitch said or done to you?!”_

“Cosette, this has nothing to do with…”

 

_“STOP LYING TO ME COMBEFERRE! If you don’t tell me what the hell is going on, I will confront the manipulative bitch myself and I will make sure she doesn’t set foot near you again!”_

“Cosette, it’s not that simple!”

 

_“Where are you right now, Combeferre?”_

“Oh come one! Is this really…?”

 

 _“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”_ She yelled.

 

I pinched my nose. “The new Overpeck Park. I assume you want me to meet you somewhere?”

 

 _“The parking lot by the kayaks. I’m on my way!”_ And with that she hung up.

 

 

**!**

Within half an hour, she sped right into the parking lot and made a sharp turn right into a spot. She nearly bolted out of the door and charged toward me.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Combeferre?!” She spat.

 

“Why do you care so much? You’re with Marius…”

 

“Oh STOP it with Marius!” She rolled her eyes. “You’re the one who set me up with him!”

 

“Yeah but I didn’t actually think you would follow through with the likes of him!” I fired back.

 

“Excuse me?!” She said.

 

“You heard me!” I said. “I didn’t think he would stand a chance with you so I set you up with him mainly for laughs!”

 

She had daggers in her eyes. My head was hurting from the combustion of my emotions…

 

“That’s cold, Combeferre. I would’ve NEVER done that to you. I actually thought Clarice would’ve been good for you.”

 

“You just didn’t get it, Cosette.” I said…my voice beginning to crack. “I never wanted us to stop seeing each other! That’s why I set you up with Marius. I was being selfish okay?”

 

“What are you talking about, ‘Ferre? We both agreed that dating wasn’t a good idea for us!”

 

“No, Cosette. That’s what you decided on, and I went along with because I’m too fucking weak to tell you that I was not okay with that!” I said.

 

My lip started twitching. She hasn’t seen me break like this since…in a long time.

 

“Do you know how badly it hurts to see you living it up with someone that I didn’t think would make the cut for you?! How do you think I felt when those nights, which we used to reserve for each other, to comfort each other after a hard day, or just to sit at home and watch Netflix until 3am…were suddenly taken away from me? Do you think I had a backup best friend?” I asked.

 

She looked at me in shock.

 

“Damnit, Cosette, I _Wanted_ us to take a shot, but it’s like you didn’t even give us that big of a chance. And now that you’ve invested so much time in trying to uncover whatever dirt you think you can find on Eponine…it’s like we were something all over again, and to tell you the truth, I don’t want to set myself up for that heartbreak again!”

 

I turned away and leaned against her car, and put my face against my arms. My head was killing me from wanting to breakdown. But the tears were just not coming out.

 

That was when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

 

“Combeferre…I can’t even…you’ve no idea…”

 

“Please…don’t say what you’re going to say. You’re going to tell me you’re sorry you had no idea I’ve felt this way, but you can’t breakup with Marius because you two are really serious about each other it’s gotten so cliché…I can’t take it right now…” I said, still buried in my arms.

 

She didn’t say anything else. She just continued to rub my back, then tugged at my arm to turn me around…and before I knew it, she pulled me in for a hug.

 

I don’t know how long it actually was, but I could’ve stayed there for hours…

 

When she finally pulled away she looked at me square in the eye and asked me “Please talk to me, Combeferre. You’ve poured your heart out to me so many times. Why are you a stranger to me now?”

 

I looked down at the ground. I began to fumble with my words.

 

“Come on.” She said. “Let’s get frozen yogurt. You can spill it all out in my car. Your problem, not the yogurt I mean!” She laughed.

 

 

**!**

I sat in the front seat as Cosette was driving to a Frozen Yogurt place. I tried to find a way to sugar coat it or at least to ease my way into telling her the truth. But I was at a loss for words unless I came right out and…

 

“Eponine wants to fuck me hard.” I blurted out.

 

…said it.

 

Thank God Cosette had just pulled into the parking lot. “Um…wait what?!” She asked, flabbergasted.

 

“She’s put in all of this effort specifically because she wants to have sex with me. Plain and simple!”

 

Cosette sat there, mouth still open in shock, as I continued to explain everything that I excluded from the group.

 

The talk took a good ten minutes but it felt like half an hour. We sat in the car for a couple of minutes before she finally spoke.

 

“So…I was right all along?” She said with a smirk on her face.

 

“What?!” I asked bewildered.

 

I was prepared for all kinds of reactions. That was not one of them.

 

“I told you she was probably into you! I mean, come on! The woman gave you a VIP pass to use in any parking garage in NYC. Who else gets that in a first interview?!” she asked.

 

“Cosette…” I began. “How the hell can you be so calm about this?”

 

“What am I supposed to feel, Combeferre?”

 

“I don’t know…protective of me or concerned for my well-being?”

 

“Well let me ask you. Do YOU want to sleep with her?”

 

I looked at her as she continued. “Don’t worry about what I want you to say. I’m asking YOU. Do you want to sleep with her? Be honest.”

 

My heart was pounding like hell.

 

“I don’t know, Cosette. I honestly don’t know.”

 

She wasn’t buying it. “I think a part of you does, ‘Ferre. You just don’t want to admit it.

 

“Are you too worried about what the rest of us would say if they knew?” she asked. “Do you think if we got involved things would go bad?”

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Then why the hesitation? Most guys I know would jump on the bandwagon if it meant fucking her. I mean, I’ve seen her in person and now I have moments where I’m sexually confused myself!”

 

I laughed. She got me there.

 

“Listen…” I began. “Maybe it is me being too worried about what everyone would say or do. If she had your personality, this wouldn’t even be a talking subject. As far as we know I probably would be in bed with her by now!” I said sarcastically. “But the reason I’m really not sure about this, is the hold she has of me.”

 

Cosette scoffed. “You’re kidding yourself.” Of course. She was referring to Eponine manhandling me.

 

“That’s not what I meant! It’s the idea that she’s so…controlling and threatening. It makes me apprehensive of what she’s like in bed…and also, because you’ve all seen her and know what she’s like and what she can do, that’s why I’m just so conflicted with everything.”

 

Cosette motioned for us to get out of the car and to walk into the Frozen Yogurt store, as she began talking.

 

“Combeferre…this is your decision. You have a right to back away. If you feel like she’s harassing you, you can press charges.”

 

“If I wasn’t attracted to her I probably would.”

 

“That’s stupid, Combeferre.” Cosette said. “I need to know right now. Is she forcing you to have sex with her? It is possible for women to be sexually violent you know.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Combeferre, now I’m getting worried. Is she capable of hurting you? I won’t let her anywhere near you if she is.”

 

“I don’t know Cosette. She told me that she’s attracted to my insecurities, and the fact that I’ve been stubborn with accepting her generosity.”

 

We walked into the store. Thank god no one was there except for the cashier.

 

“Combeferre…” She said. “I don’t like the idea. It doesn’t sound healthy. She could seriously hurt you, mentally and physically. I may be with Marius but I am still your best friend, and I don’t know if I could let anything like that happen to you.”

 

“I understand your concern, Cosette. But the moment of truth is, I can’t let this remain in limbo. She’s going to try and get me to meet with her again sometime soon. I promise you. I will resolve the matter. And I will tell her straight out that she needs to back off, even if it costs us the sponsorship.”

 

“Just promise me that you will be careful, and that you won’t let her try anything on you that you won’t agree to. Promise me that if it does lead to sex, you’ll use good judgement.” She said.

 

Wait what?

 

“I personally do not agree with the idea. But this is your decision. If it turns out to be just really good sex, and that she has a rough way of going about it, good for you. But if you feel like she’s going to hurt you, you tell us RIGHT away. No matter what!” She said.

 

“I don’t understand, Cosette.”

 

“The problem is, ‘Ferre, that you always let us make the decisions for you. You didn’t really have much say in signing on with ABC Studios, and you felt obligated to go to that damned interview because let’s face it: You have a problem saying no. Why do you think I’m worried about what’s going to happen with her?”

 

Point taken.

 

“That’s why I want you to think long and hard about this, ‘Ferre. You don’t have to go through with it. This is your decision. You have a right to say no every so often in your life. This is one of those times. Please just think about what you’re getting yourself into.”

 

I think my heart leapt into my throat…again.

 

She was right on so many levels.

 

I do have issues with saying no. If it’s small favors to things that I go out of my way for. Lord knows how much of my stress comes from my obligations.

 

It’s like I am involuntarily volunteered.

 

I looked at Cosette in the eyes and said “I promise I will think about this, and I will consider everything you’ve said to me. You’re the one who knows me the best, Cosette. That’s why I’m listening to you, and am going to act upon your advice.”

 

She smiled and said “Good.”


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next week, things were somewhat back to normal. Cosette had explained to the guys that I was overworking myself, and needed a couple of days towards the weekend to myself. I hope they forgive me for being an asshole to them.

 

But there was still one loose end to tie up.

 

Eponine.

 

What was I going to do about her? Cosette knows exactly what the deal is. And if Eponine knew that, I might as well end up in a ditch somewhere.

 

Today was the day I decided I was going to take matters in my own hands. The next time she contacted me, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

 

As if on cue, my phone vibrated on my desk, and I looked to see who it…yep. It was her.

 

“Combeferre speaking.” I said.

 

_“Good afternoon, Mr. Sanderson. I had some last minute things to take care of today, and I was hoping we could meet for dinner. The Hudson House in Nyack would be ideal don’t you agree?”_

I sighed. “Sure.” I said.

 

After we got off the phone, I grumbled and got changed.

 

I put on my white dress shirt, dress pants, and a dark maroon vest with a matching tie. I’ve gotta stop asking Prouvaire for fashion advice.

 

Anyway, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

 

 

**!**

I parked in the lot across Main St. facing the Hudson House of Nyack. When I stepped inside the restaurant, I saw Eponine sitting at a corner table, her eyes directly on me.

 

I took in a few deep breaths as I approached her table.

 

As soon as I sat down, I blurted out “We need to talk.”

 

I think she may have been taken back by my bluntness. “What about?” She asked.

 

“Us.” I said. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what it is you want from me. And I have a few things that I want to say before we go any further.”

 

My heart was racing. I felt like I was on a roll.

 

“I still don’t understand why you are drawn to my insecurities, and why you want to be intimate with me. And why you still find it necessary to intimidate and threaten me is beyond me. There are a lot of things I do not know still, and to tell you the truth, I’m not entirely sure I would feel comfortable with meeting with your expectations in this topic unless I have some answers right here and now!”

 

_Shit! Did that just happen?_

As I was reeling from my rant, I watched as Eponine put her hand over her heart.

 

“Whoa…” She said. “No one’s ever been this…resistant before. I…I don’t know how to feel about it.”

 

“Well I’ll tell you one thing:” I continued. “if what you’re feeling has nothing to do with remorse, then I won’t want any part of you and I don’t care if I lose the sponsorship. I’m not doing anything until you tell me what your deal is.” I finished.

 

There.

 

There was the look of sadness in her eyes. That was something I did not expect to happen.

 

She took a swig of her wine and drank quite a mouthful of it.

 

“Okay. Fine. You want to know? Listen up!” She said firmly.

 

“And be sure to treasure this moment, Mr. Sanderson; no one else I’ve slept with has ever been graced with my story.”

 

My eyes widened.

 

First of all: How many guys has she slept with?

 

Secondly: What could have possibly happened that she’s never opened up like this before?

 

“I come from a pretty shitty family. My father was an owner of probably the sleaziest, skeeviest, cheapest, and probably the worst run down hotel known to man. He was also a part-time pimp, and my mother was his prostitute. He had no morals and no remorse. All he cared about was money.

 

“When my sister Azelma and I were both sixteen, he drafted us both into his little nest of whores. And if we didn’t cooperate, he beat us. Regularly.”

 

Then she rolled up one of her buttoned sleeves. “You see that?” She pointed to several little gray circles on her wrist. “They look small enough to be…oh I don’t know. Cigarette butts?”

 

 _Jesus_.

 

“How did that happen?” I asked unwittingly.

 

“Let’s just say that next time, I’ll think twice before cheating my old man out of his cut.

 

“Anyway…” She continued. “One particular group was his favorite. The Patron-Minette. They just love to have their way with me. Night after night…they’d force themselves upon me. It became like a sport to them. And if I struggled, they would only try harder on me…”

 

“I’ve had this deep-seated fear inside me. It’s like they’ve driven it into my mind. Every afternoon I would become too distracted, afraid that they were going to take it one step too far and kill me, if not just bruise me up a little during each fucking.”

 

 _This must be the reason of her fetish with instilling fear into people._ I thought as she continued.

 

“But one day, my old man became a little too confident. He tried to sell me off to an undercover cop. The old man and his whore of a wife were locked up right away. They didn’t stand a chance in trial. Azelma and I were sent to foster care, along with our little brother Gavroche.

 

“When I was 18 years old, I was forced out of the foster care and left to fend for myself. One night, I was walking aimlessly around the better parts of NYC. Perhaps the outfit I wore was a little too…suggestive to say the least. That’s when an extremely wealthy business man approached me RIGHT on the spot, and asked me what $1,000 would get him.”

 

“Very charming.” I said sarcastically.

 

“I’ve been thinking that very day on what I wanted to do with my life. And I guess in that instant, I made my choice. So I went up with him…don’t look startled, that wasn’t what I decided. I went up with him, and when we were about to get down to business, I pulled out my switchblade, held it against his testicles and threatened him.

 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a grown man quiver the way he did. Naturally, he begged to be spared, the big fat weasel. He exclaimed that he had a wife and kids and that he was too important to be killed or castrated.

 

“So I looked at him square in the eye and made my demands. No less than $5 Million dollars, and he was to give up his penthouse to me. And if he ever tried to denounce me, I would expose him as a rapist to a previously made rape-victim, as well as ruin his marriage…and THEN kill and castrate him.

 

“The poor bastard was more than happy to comply. He gave me the penthouse and packed up his shit right then and there, and signed a check made out to me. So I opened up my account, and put everything inside, no questions asked.

 

“Then I had a few loose ends to tie up. My brother and sister were still in foster care. So, with my newly earned money, I hired a very successful attorney and managed to gain custody of both of them. They live in a well-kept home in Long Island now, and they’re both doing very well. Azelma is going to fashion school, and Gavroche wants to become a video game designer.

 

“Earlier I told you about my decision on what I wanted to become. I realized that my father took drastic measures to make a little buck. I wasn’t about to let that happen again. So I started up my business of helping people get on their feet. I became very successful, my business grew, and this is where we are now.”

 

My breathing hitched.

 

I sat there in silence.

 

 _My God, Eponine._ I thought. _What has the world done to you?_

 

“Okay? Now you know! I assume you’ll want us to grab the check?” She asked.

 

I could tell there was hurt in her voice.

 

Before I knew it, my hand reached out for her hand. Surprisingly, she did not squirm away.

 

“And before you give me your thoughts, I do not want pity. Not from you or anyone else!”

 

I nodded my head. “Eponine…” I began. “I cannot tell you how much it means to me…that you became honest with me about all of that. It must’ve taken a lot of courage to talk to me about yourself. Not many women would’ve done that either probably.

 

“So…this whole, passion of instilling fear into your sexual partners…it’s all just a way of releasing the pain you still feel inside you?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess.”

 

I rubbed her knuckles with my thumb. “Eponine, do you believe that I would hurt you?”

 

She looked up at me. Her eyes looked a little watery… _what?_

 

“I don’t know.” She said.

 

“Did you feel like I would be a threat to you?” I asked.

 

I think I heard her scoff a little before she said “No.”

 

At last I think I understood.

 

“You knew I was intimidated by you from the start. You felt drawn to me because I was visibly afraid of you…you saw me as prey.”

 

She never said a word. The silence was enough for me.

 

“You were going to treat me the same way they treated you…weren’t you?” I asked.

 

She pulled her hand away from my grasp and wiped a tear away from her face. “It was automatic, okay? The men I willingly slept with were all in your shoes, Combeferre. They were all shy, timid, vulnerable. They _LET_ me have my way with them.”

 

“But Eponine…” I challenged. “You know that you could get charged with sexual harassment for pressuring these guys into sleeping with you.”

 

“They _knew_ what they were getting into. I never threatened any of them physically. I only intimidated them in the beginning, and then when I offered sex, they agreed.”

 

“So Why the hell are you threatening me?!” I asked, slightly outraged.

 

“Because you are a challenge, Combeferre! You’re _TOO_ intimidated. And I’m drawn to you for some reason!”

 

I didn’t know what else to say. I was growing exhausted from this.

 

“I feel like you’re the first vulnerable man I’ve encountered that is taking me a while to get you to sleep with me.”

 

“Did you ever stop as to think about why that is?” I asked. “Eponine…hasn’t it occurred to you that I may have standards myself? I’m not like other guys, Ep. I don’t jump into bed with the first girl to ask me. I hate to break it to you, but not all of us are made like that.”

 

“But why are you being so stubborn about _THIS_?” she asked. “Aren’t you the type to never say no?”

 

_CRAP!_

Has she read my thoughts.

 

No…I can’t let her get to me. I have to fight.

 

“Eponine, I apologize on behalf of the entire male population in the entire world. Okay? I am sorry that men commit more rapes than women do, but that doesn’t make it okay for women to be sexually aggressive! That would make them no better than men. That’s just not the way to go about things. I’m sorry that most men are pigs and they don’t want to settle down and they only want to have sex with you. But damn it, Eponine. I don’t think it’s fair of you to assume the worst of me just because I’m a guy. Do I have a physical attraction towards you? Yeah I do. But I’m not going to act on it because I’m too fucking scared of you to do anything. Guys have feelings too, gasp shock and horror!”

 

I examined her facial reactions the whole time. Now that my head felt this rush of coolness after I’ve expressed everything that needed to be said, I took a deep breath and continued.

 

“Look…if you’ve decided you do not want to pursue me intimately, I understand. I just want you to understand where I am coming from. I don’t want to be just a notch on your bedpost. I’ve never had one-night stands and I don’t like the idea of ruining that record. So if you’re serious about us having sex, then you need to give me the option of deciding on whether or not I want to. But if you continuously threaten and intimidate me, we’re going to have a serious problem.”

 

I saw her breathing deeply.

 

_Holy shit. Did I break her?_

“So…” She began. “If I dropped the whole fear-inducement thing, and if I stopped threatening you…would you still be ok with it?”

 

_What the hell?_

“I don’t understand, Eponine. You basically admitted to me your fetish and I told you my limits, and you still want to?” I asked.

 

“Okay.” She took another sip of her wine. “Remember how I criticized you for not being confident in yourself? It got in the way of you telling me the truth about your business. But when I got on your case, and ‘intimidated’ you as it’s well put, you hesitantly came clean. If I wasn’t able to break your mold, you still wouldn’t have opened up.

 

“And let’s face it, you’ve grown confident in your work haven’t you? You haven’t taken bullshit from anyone recently. Correct?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve seen your latest webisode, Combeferre. The quality in everything is much better than when you first had your sponsorship with me. You finally started directing with an iron fist, didn’t you?”

 

Something was nagging in the back of my mind on what she was getting at.

 

“Eponine…those men that…”

 

“You didn’t answer…” She began before leaning back. “Sorry…my mistake. Continue.”

 

_Shit. I really must’ve done something to her._

“Those men you slept with. Has their confidence boosted since?”

 

“Almost immediately.” She said. “They’ve never given me this much trouble before. You on the other hand, are conflicted. One day you’ll be confident enough to come clean with me on what your feeling, the next you try and deny what you are feeling, especially down there.” Her eyes clocked at my crotch, even though the table was covering it. _Thank God._

 

“The fact that you’re still at odds with your self-esteem after just one meeting with you, intrigued me, Combeferre. The men I’ve had, they never would’ve gained the confidence if I just threw them on my desk and fucked them right then and there. I had to intimidate them long enough to get them to level up.”

 

My brain started functioning again.

 

It all began to make sense now.

 

_This is why she’s more hell bent on sleeping with me, even after everything was laid out._

“You saw me as a challenge?” I asked.

 

She nodded. “I’ve never had one before, and to tell you the truth, it’s quite exhilarating.”

 

 _Wow._ I never would’ve thought this possible.

 

“And now that you’ve gained enough backbone to tell me how you feel, I want to ask you. Do you want to sleep with me?”

 

I was completely confused.

 

“I thought if you brought confidence out of me, you’d be done with me?”

 

“Well, maybe there’s also the idea that I’m actually attracted to you too.” She said nonchalantly.

 

I couldn’t help my blush but it happened. She was attracted to me physically? No way.

 

“Look…I have an event I need to be present for tomorrow. Can you give me a call at around 7pm tomorrow night and tell me what your decision is?”

 

I still looked at her confused.

 

“Look, stop worrying about the sponsorship, or your friends’ careers. They’re all as good as secure. But…seeing you like this, it intrigues me, Combeferre. And since you’re not bad on the eyes I’m exercising a lot of restraint by not throwing you down on this table and doing you right here and now.”

 

_Shit. It’s rising again…_

“Would you at least consider one night with me? After that, I won’t bother you about this matter anymore again.”

 

_I guess she didn’t hear the one part about me not doing one-night stands._

But then again…maybe all of this tension can be resolved. And, maybe she’ll be so turned off by me that she’ll HAVE to not want to bother me.

 

Sex-botage never fails.

 

“Okay. I’ll think about it.”

 

She smiled.

 

 

**!**

After I got into my car and drove out of Nyack, I started thinking to myself.

 

_Am I seriously conspiring to make the sex so bad that she’ll be repulsed by me?_

_According to her, I am the first person that she’s ever told her story to. Doesn’t that make me special?_

_Why the fuck out of all the men in the world, would she want to have someone like me?_

_I am a nobody._

_No._

_That can’t be true._

_I could be a somebody. She wouldn’t be so obsessed with me if I wasn’t._

_Plus, Cosette herself told me that I’m quite attractive. Personally, I don’t see it, but we have been Friends with Benefits; she wouldn’t agree to that if I was ugly._

_Maybe I am good-looking…no don’t push it. Maybe I’m not entirely ugly to behold._

_I wonder what the bullies of elementary school would say to me now._

_They used to call me a nobody, a worthless piece of wasted space._

_Wasted space that is being offered a night of probably the hottest sex by the hottest woman in the world._

_That right there says something. The hottest, most intimidating woman in the world, wants to have sex with me._

_I MUST be a somebody._


End file.
